The Prayer
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: Minerva McGonagall recites one prayer every night before she sleeps.


Title: The Prayer

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Minerva McGonagall recites one prayer every night before she sleeps.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own HP. If I did why would I write fan fiction about it? Anyhoo, I'm not making any money off this fic so please don't sue me. I don't own the song "The Prayer" either.

A/N: I'm new here so please be nice to me...My first ADMM one shot although I've been reading them forever and it was my first 'ship.

Spoiler Alert: OOTP spoilers kinda and definitely Half Blood Prince Spoilers so anyone who hasn't read the 6th book, don't read this until you do!

The Prayer:

_I pray you'll be our eyes..._

_And watch us where we go..._

_And help us to be wise..._

_In times when we don't know..._

Minerva McGonagall stepped into her cozy rooms late at night after performing her nightly walk around the castle. She knew she didn't have to because that was the prefect's job but when she first started teaching she usually took strolls at night so it eventually became a habit.

She walked through the entry way where the stone walls were adorned with maroon and gold tapestries, her bold house colors. The fireplace in the sitting room crackled merrily. She smiled softly when she gazed at the bright blue chintz chair that sat beside her other Gryffindor colored furniture. It was oddly out of place, the blue stood out among the maroon and gold. Its soft, squishy shape looked nothing at all like her stiff backed ebony wood lounge chairs. Dumbledore had insisted upon giving it to her many Christmases ago before they were married.

Ignoring the rising nostalgia and loneliness, she continued to her bathroom to ready herself for bed. Minerva shed her outer robe of emerald velvet and changed from the form fitting black dress she wore underneath to a roomy tartan night gown that she'd owned for many years. She then unpinned her ebony bun that sat tightly on the top of her head. Her midnight tresses fell over her shoulders and back and a little tension in her neck from the weight of the bun was reduced.

She shut her wardrobe in her marble bathroom and turned to face the mirror. It had only been a year since the stunner attack but the evidence on her body was still there. Dark circles under her wary green eyes and lines of strain across her porcelain skin were only the minimal effects of the attack.

She still had the scars. Those ugly scars that wouldn't disappear because according to the healers at St. Mungos said they had already healed the muggle way. No tears formed in her eyes anymore when she glanced at her maimed reflection. She had lost the ability to cry long ago.

Minerva shook herself and picked up her brush that rested on the counter. As she brushed her hair she thought of how Dumbledore used to tease her about how she would never let her hair down. She grimaced when she thought his name. She didn't like to think of him now that he was gone for uncomfortable feelings of despair and intense agony welled up inside her heart.

It was too late for that Minerva knew she would be thinking of her deceased husband for the rest of the evening.. She dropped the brush back on the counter and stalked into her bedroom. She kneeled down on her bedside and folded her hands together to say her prayers. Minerva didn't recite the prayers for religious purposes anymore, but to strengthen her and renew her hope that Harry Potter would somehow lead them to victory in the war against Voldemort.

_Let this be our prayer..._

_When we lose our way..._

_Lead us to a Place..._

_Guide us with your grace..._

_To a place where we'll be safe..._

She also prayed that Albus was happy, wherever he was. Minerva sighed when she pictured his bright blue eyes and how they would sparkle when he looked at her. She remembered what it was like to be loved if only for just a mere second when she pictured those eyes.

_I pray we'll find your light..._

_And hold it in our hearts..._

_When stars fall out each night..._

Minerva prayed that the wizarding world would be strong enough to pick up where Albus left off, to aid Harry in any way they could and to find the wisdom Dumbledore possessed and use it for the greater good. She prayed solemnly that Albus would watch over her and the students from above and that he would guide them to make the right decisions from the next world. She still felt as if Dumbledore reigned over Hogwarts and that she was the Deputy Head.

Minerva knew that life and fate had been kind enough to give her Albus Dumbledore, the love of her life, and had allowed her to share many happy years with him. She often thought it wasn't enough time although they had been married for 50 years.

_We ask that life be kind..._

_And watch us from above..._

_We pray each soul will find..._

_Another soul to love..._

And lastly she prayed that someday she would be reunited with Albus in the skies with the angelswhere nothing but peace and happiness could be. But alas, like the other cruel ironies of life, she would have to stay alive to assume the role of Headmistress and run the school as Albus once had.

_Lead us to a place..._

_Guide us with your grace..._

_To a place where we'll be safe..._

Ummm... END

A/N: Please review! If it's complete trash to you, tell me through constructive criticism and not in a downright mean review! Thanks so much! —Tainted Image


End file.
